An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) is a so-called job execution apparatus for executing a job each time a job (image forming job) is input. In a case in which no job is input even after a preset transition time elapses, this type of the job execution apparatus generally switches to a power saving mode in which consumed power is less than that in a normal state. By switching to the power saving mode, it is possible to reduce the consumed power. However, at the time of the power saving mode, time (warm-up time) is required until the job can be executed. Thus, if the transition time is not set in consideration of an execution frequency of the jobs, convenience is impaired. However, the fact is that the transition time is not set in consideration of the execution frequency of the jobs in the job execution apparatus.